Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung
Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film vom Regisseur George Lucas aus dem Jahr 1999. Gleichzeitig ist er der erste Teil der Prequel-Trilogie, die die Vorgeschichte der berühmten Star-Wars-Filme (1977 - 1983) erzählt. Die weiteren Filme sind Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (2002) und Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (2005). Episode I spielt im Jahr 32 VSY. Eröffnungstext Handlung Naboo-Krise thumb|left|[[Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gon (l.) und Obi-Wan auf dem Schiff der Handelsföderation.]] Der abgeschiedene Planet Naboo wird von der Handelsföderation blockiert, um gegen eine erhöhte Besteuerung der Handelsrouten zu protestieren. Die Führung der Handelsföderation steht insgeheim in einem Bündnis mit einem gewissen Darth Sidious, der seine schützende Hand über diese Rechtsbrüche zu halten scheint. Daraufhin entsendet der Oberste Kanzler des Galaktischen Senats die Jedi-Ritter Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi aus, um in dem Konflikt zu vermitteln. Die geplanten Verhandlungen mit dem neimoidianischen Anführer der Handelsföderation, Vizekönig Gunray, kommen jedoch nicht zustande. Die Jedi werden nach ihrem Eintreffen auf einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff mit Giftgas überrascht, da die Neimoidianer keine andere Möglichket sehen, die Jedi loszuwerden. Danach betreten Kampfdroiden den Raum, um die Leichen zu bergen, doch die Jedi haben überlebt und greifen die Droiden an. Jinn und Kenobi kämpfen sich bis zur Kommandobrücke durch, und sind kurz davor durch die Tür zu brechen, als Droidekas erscheinen. Sie müssen daher fliehen und können die Neimoidianer somit nicht gefangen nehmen. Bei ihrer Flucht durch das Kontrollschiff stoßen die Jedi auf eine Droidenarmee, die eine Invasion auf den Planeten Naboo vorbereitet. Die Jedi trennen sich und verstecken sich jeweils in einem der Landungsschiffe, welches sie direkt zu Naboos Sumpfgebieten transportiert. Auf der Flucht vor einigen MTT, die sich ihren Weg durch den Wald bahnen, kann Qui-Gon Jinn das Leben von Jar Jar Binks retten, einem Gungan, der von seiner Heimatwelt verbannt wurde. Somit steht Jar Jar gegenüber Qui-Gon in einer Lebensschuld, die dieser sich später zunutze macht. Binks bringt die Jedi anschließend nach Otoh Gunga, der unter Wasser liegenden Hauptstadt der Gungans, von wo aus sie nach Theed reisen wollen, um vor der bevorstehenden Bedrohung zu warnen. thumb|right|Otoh Gunga, die Heimatstadt der [[Gungans.]] Aufgrund von Jar Jars Verbannung aus der Stadt sind die anderen Gungans nicht sehr erfreut, ihn wieder zu sehen. Die drei werden von General Tarpals festgenommen und zum Anführer der Gungans, Boss Nass, gebracht. Dieser lässt die Jedi nach einem Gespräch ziehen und überlässt ihnen einen Bongo, um durch die Unterwasserwelt des Planeten nach Theed, der Hauptstadt Naboos, zu gelangen. Bevor sie Otoh Gunga verlassen, verlangt Qui-Gon Jar Jar Binks als Führer und beruft sich auf die Lebensschuld, in der Binks bei ihm steht, und rettet ihn damit vor einer Verurteilung. Er wird daraufhin freigelassen und begleitet die Jedi als Navigator. thumb|left|Der Hauptstadt [[Theed steht eine Droideninvasion bevor.]] Die Fahrt durch den aus mit Wasser gefüllten Höhlen bestehenden Planetenmantel stellt sich jedoch als sehr gefährlich heraus, da ihnen auf dem Weg einige gefährliche Kreaturen wie der Opee-Killerfisch nachstellen. Sie erreichen jedoch letztendlich ihr Ziel, da ihre Verfolger immer von noch einem größeren Geschöpf gefressen werden. In Theed angekommen, retten Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon Königin Amidala sowie fünf ihrer Zofen und einige Gardisten, darunter auch Captain Panaka, vor den Kampfdroiden. Da alle Kommunikationssysteme des Planeten unbrauchbar sind, können sie keine Hilfe von außen anfordern. Deshalb schlagen sie sich zum Hangar durch und brechen mit einem Raumschiff nach Coruscant auf, wo Amidala vor dem Senat sprechen will, um die Blockade schnellstmöglich zu beenden. Die Handelsföderation will sie zwingen, einen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen, der die Blockade legalisiert. Aus diesem Grund setzt Darth Sidious seinen Schüler Darth Maul auf die Königin an, um sie zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Notlandung auf Tatooine thumb|right|Anakin Skywalker gewinnt das große Boonta-Eve-Classic. Die Gruppe versucht, durch die Blockade zu brechen, wobei das königliche Schiff schwer getroffen wird. Der Droide R2-D2 rettet sie zwar vor einer kompletten Zerstörung, doch das Schiff ist so stark beschädigt, dass sie es nicht nach Coruscant schaffen würden und gezwungen sind auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Tatooine notzulanden, um das Schiff zu reparieren. Sie landen etwas abseits einer Stadt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar, R2-D2 und die Zofe Padmé gehen in die Stadt Mos Espa, um die benötigten Teile zu besorgen. Der Schrotthändler Watto weigert sich, ihnen die erforderlichen Ersatzteile zu verkaufen, weil die Republikanischen Credits auf Tatooine wertlos sind. Bei ihm treffen sie den neunjährigen Jungen Anakin Skywalker, ein Sklave Wattos, der sich sehr gut mit Padmé versteht und sich mit ihr im Laden unterhält. Nach diesem Misserfolg will Qui-Gon wieder zum Raumschiff zurückkehren, doch ein Sandsturm hindert ihn daran. Anakin nimmt die vier mit nach Hause, weil sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu ihrem Schiff schaffen würden. Bei ihm zu Hause treffen sie auch den von Anakin gebauten Droiden C-3PO. Der Junge weiß einen Weg zur Beschaffung der erforderlichen Ersatzteile: Er könnte in einem so genanntem Podrennen teilnehmen, um mit dem Preisgeld die Teile kaufen zu können. Das Glücksspiel sei nämlich, so sagt es Anakins Mutter Shmi Skywalker, die einzige Schwäche der Schrotthändler. Qui-Gon Jinn stimmt zu, da er auch keine andere Lösung ihrer Probleme sieht. Jedoch ist der Jedi überrascht, dass es einem Menschen möglich ist, diese Rennen zu fahren, da man die Reflexe eines Jedi benötigt, um solch ein extrem anspruchsvolles Rennen zu überleben. Daraufhin misst er am Abend Anakins Midi-Chlorianer-Wert, wobei herauskommt, dass der Junge einen noch höheren Wert als Meister Yoda aufweist. Die Jedi vertrauen Anakin und nach einer Absprache mit Kenobi, der sich immer noch auf dem Schiff befindet, beginnt Jinn die Verhandlungen mit Watto. thumb|left|Darth Maul und Qui-Gon begegnen sich zum ersten Mal auf Tatooine. Er setzt auf Anakins Sieg und wettet um die Freiheit des jungen Sklaven und die benötigten Ersatzteile. Anakin gewinnt nach einem gefährlichen Duell mit dem Champion Sebulba schließlich das Rennen, das als Boonta-Eve-Classic bekannt ist. Nach diesem Sieg ahnen die Jedi-Ritter, dass Anakin zu Höherem berufen sein könnte und nehmen ihn mit nach Coruscant, in die Zentralwelt der Galaktischen Republik. Er lässt mit schwerem Herzen seine Mutter zurück, hinterlässt ihr jedoch das Geld aus dem Verkauf des Podrenners. Unterdessen hat Darth Maul die flüchtige Gruppe auf Tatooine mit Hilfe seiner Suchdroiden aufgespürt und gelangt mit seinem Speeder schnell zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Er greift Qui-Gon Jinn an, als dieser mit Anakin zum Schiff läuft. Während der Junge an Bord geht, kämpft der Jedi zunächst mit Maul, kann jedoch kurz darauf auf die Laderampe des startenden Raumschiffes springen und entkommen. Verhandlungen auf Coruscant thumb|Anakin wird dem Rat der Jedi vorgestellt. Auf Coruscant angekommen, treffen sie den Senator von Naboo, Palpatine. Dieser erläutert der Königin die Situation und teilt ihr mit, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, Naboo zu retten, ein Misstrauensantrag gegen den Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum sei. Sie folgt seinem Rat, woraufhin neue Kandidaten für das Amt des Kanzlers vorgeschlagen werden, darunter Senator Palpatine selbst und Senator Bail Antilles. Unterdessen kehren die Jedi zum Jedi-Tempel zurück und stellen Anakin dem Hohen Rat der Jedi vor. Mace Windu prüft ihn zwar, allerdings erteilen sie Qui-Gon Jinn nicht die Erlaubnis ihn auszubilden. Die Begründung lautet, dass der Junge zu alt sei, um noch mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen. Königin Amidala kehrt kurz darauf nach Naboo zurück, da sie selbst eingreifen möchte und die Verhandlungen im Senat ihr zu lange andauern. Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon, der Anakin ohne die Zustimmung des Rates auszubilden versucht, da er ihn für den Auserwählten einer alten Prophezeiung hält, reisen mit ihr, um sie zu beschützen. Schlacht von Naboo thumb|left|Die Armee der Gungans unter ihrem Schutzschild. Jar Jar Binks bringt Amidala während ihrer Reise auf die Idee, mit den Gungans zusammen zu arbeiten. Die Gruppe landet in den Sümpfen von Naboo, um sich dort mit jenem Volk in Verbindung zu setzen. Otoh Gunga ist jedoch verlassen. Jar Jar vermutet, dass sich die Gungans in den Wäldern an einem für sie heiligen Ort verstecken und führt die Königin dort hin, damit sie mit Boss Nass sprechen kann. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Königin zu ihrem Schutz ihre Doppelgängerin Sabé eingesetzt hat und in Wirklichkeit die angebliche Zofe, Padmé, die Königin ist. Padmé gewinnt die Unterstützung der Gungans, trotz des alten Misstrauens zwischen dem Volk der Gungans und den Naboo. Sie schmieden einen Plan, um den Planeten zu befreien. Binks wird unterdessen von Boss Nass zum General befördert, weil er die Naboo mit den Gungans zusammen gebracht hat. Captain Panaka ruft daraufhin alle verbliebenen Sicherheitstruppen zusammen. thumb|right|Die Jedi stürmen den Hangar von Naboo. Während die Gungans die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation als Ablenkungsmanöver angreifen, kämpfen die Sicherheitstruppen einen Weg für Padmé, Panaka, die Jedi und eine Gruppe von Soldaten frei. Die Gemeinschaft dringt in den Palast ein und befreit zuerst die gefangenen Piloten im Hangar, so dass diese in ihre Naboo-N-1-Sternjäger steigen und das Droiden-Kontrollschiff angreifen können. Anakin versteckt sich unterdessen in einem freien Jäger. Dann trennen sich ihre Wege, denn Darth Maul erscheint und versperrt ihnen den Weg. Die Jedi stellen sich dem Sith und Padmé versucht mit ihren Mitstreitern, den Vizekönig festzunehmen. Dafür müssen sie aber zuerst an den Droidekas vorbei, die im Hangar aufgetaucht sind. Beim Versuch, Padmé gegen die Droidekas zu helfen, löst Anakin versehentlich den Autopiloten aus, der auf das Kontrollschiff der Handelsföderation eingestellt ist. Er schafft es die Droidekas zu zerstören, fliegt dann allerdings, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, den anderen Piloten hinterher. Padmé wird kurz bevor sie den Vizekönig verhaften kann von einigen Droiden überrascht und ergibt sich mit ihrem Gefolge. Anakin ist inzwischen am Ort des Gefechts angelangt, während die Gungans auf der Planetenoberfläche bisher durch ihren Schutzschild vor feindlichem Beschuss bewahrt wurden. Die Kampfdroiden können jedoch durch den Schild marschieren und setzten die Gunganarmee nun unter starken Blasterbeschuss. Anakin versucht währenddessen alles, um im Raumkampf zu überleben. R2 hat es mittlerweile geschafft, den Autopiloten auszuschalten und der Junge kann nun selber lenken. Doch kurz darauf wird er getroffen, verliert die Kontrolle über den Jäger und lenkt sein Schiff im letzten Moment in den Hangar des Droiden-Kontrollschiffes. Erst sieht es so aus, als ob er nicht mehr starten könnte, doch dann erholt sich plötzlich die Energieversorgung von Skywalkers Raumer wieder und er kann das Feuer eröffnen. Er beschießt die herannahenden Droiden, wobei er ungewollt auch einen Reaktor des Kontrollschiffes mit seinen Protonentorpedos trifft. In letzter Sekunde kann Anakin aus dem explodierendem Schiff entkommen. Dieses Ereignis leitet die Wende in der Schlacht ein, denn durch die Zerstörung des Schiffes der Handelsföderation wird auch die Droidenarmee deaktiviert. Padmé kann schließlich, nachdem die Droiden von einer Doppelgängerin weggelockt werden, Gunray gefangen nehmen. thumb|left|Qui-Gon wird im Kampf von [[Darth Maul getötet.]] Während der ganzen Zeit liefern sich die Jedi ein Lichtschwertduell mit dem Sith Darth Maul und kämpfen sich durch weite Teile des Energiegenerators von Theed. Obi-Wan wird von Maul zurückgestoßen und fällt eine Ebene hinunter. In der Zeit, die er braucht, um zu den anderen beiden zurückzukehren, sind diese durch eine Energieschleuse gegangen und werden nun von einem Energiefeld getrennt. Dies gibt beiden die Möglichkeit sich kurz auszuruhen. Als sich die Felder wieder öffnen geht der Kampf zwischen Qui-Gon und Maul weiter, doch Obi-Wan schafft es nicht schnell genug durch die Schleuse und muss vor dem letzten Energiefeld erneut warten, da es sich schon wieder geschlossen hat. So muss er hilflos zusehen, wie sein Meister von Darth Maul, nach einem Schlag mit dem Lichtschwertgriff tödlich verletzt wird. Kaum das sich die Schleusen wieder öffnen stürmt Obi-Wan auf Darth Maul zu und schafft es dessen Lichtschwert zu zerteilen, sodass Maul nur noch eine Klinge zur Verfügung hat. Dennoch kann Maul Kenobi in einen Schacht hinabstoßen, wobei dieser sein Lichtschwert verliert, sich aber gerade noch an einem Sockel festhalten kann. Anstatt ihn jedoch zu töten, spielt der Sith mit seinem Opfer und bleibt am Rande des Schachts stehen. thumb|right|Obi-Wan kann sich nur noch an einem Sockel festhalten. Dieser fatale Fehler soll ihm jedoch das Leben kosten, denn Obi-Wan Kenobi schafft es mit Hilfe der Macht wieder auf die Plattform zu kommen und Qui-Gons in der Nähe liegendes Lichtschwert zu greifen. Bevor der überraschte Darth Maul reagieren kann, wird er von dem Jedi in zwei Hälften geschlagen und stürzt tot in den Reaktorschacht. Direkt nach seinem Sieg stürzt Obi-Wan zu seinem sterbenden Meister. Qui-Gon glaubt bis zu seinem Tod, dass Anakin der Auserwählte ist, deshalb verspricht Kenobi seinem Meister, Anakin auszubilden. Nach der Bestattung von Qui-Gon Jinn feiern die Menschen auf Naboo zusammen mit den Gungans die wiedergewonnene Freiheit und den Sieg über die Handelsföderation. Obi-Wan wird zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt und macht Anakin mit Yodas Zustimmung zu seinem Padawan. Senator Palpatine erscheint ebenfalls auf dieser Feier und berichtet, dass er zum neuen Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik gewählt worden ist. Entstehung Die Produktion von Die dunkle Bedrohung war seinerzeit die aufwändigste je dagewesene Filmproduktion, und setzte sowohl in Sachen Vorgehensweisen als auch im Bereich der Spezialeffekte neue Maßstäbe. Ganz im Gegensatz zur Verwirklichung der Klassichen Trilogie waren George Lucas bei diesem Projekt, das als erster Teil der Saga die Prequels begründen sollte, kaum technische Grenzen gesetzt. All das, was er jahrzehntelang nicht umsetzen konnte, war nun in der Lage sich zu entfalten, und sich zu etwas zu entwickeln, was schließlich deutlich mehr als nur eine Anknüpfung an frühere Leistungen wurde. Vom Drehbuch über Entwürfe und Planungen bis hin zu Dreharbeiten und der optischen und akustischen Vervollständigung in der Postproduktion dauerte es ganze fünf Jahre, Die dunkle Bedrohung auf die Leinwand zu bringen. Vorbereitungen Drehbuch und Dramaturgie George Lucas begann am 1. November 1994 mit der Arbeit am Drehbuch für Die dunkle Bedrohung, und schrieb es von Hand mit Bleistift, wie er es schon bei den vorherigen getan hatte. In diesem Film musste einerseits etwas völlig Neues geschaffen werden, das andererseits an etwas anknüpfen sollte, das bereits aus der Klassischen Trilogie bekannt war. Der entscheidende Faktor für Lucas' Arbeit und den Zeitpunkt, den er dafür wählte, waren die deutlich verbesserten technischen Möglichkeiten für die Filmproduktion, von denen er vieles schon für Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones und die Special Edition verwendet hatte. Anstatt wie früher mühsam um schwer darzustellende und aufwändige Passagen herumzumanövrieren, konnte er die Welt aus seiner Vorstellung freier entfalten – im Wissen dass dies auch umsetzbar sein würde. Einige Grundelemente der Handlung waren schon vor der Produktion von Eine neue Hoffnung entstanden, und legten den Grundstein für die Vorgeschichte – die Prequel-Trilogie –, deren Anfang Die dunkle Bedrohung bilden sollte. Der Film musste also einerseits Handlungselemente und eine Richtung für die nächsten zwei Filme vorgeben, aber auch für sich ein vollständiger Film sein, so wie es die drei vorherigen waren. Lucas teilte die Handlung in fünf Erzählstränge ein, die ineinander übergehen und zugleich auch Konsequenzen der anderen sein sollten; der Aufstieg von Palpatine zum Obersten Kanzler, die Invasion des Planeten Naboo durch die Handelsföderation, die Jedi auf Friedensmission, die Entdeckung des Auserwählten in Person des jungen Anakin auf Tatooine und schließlich die Wiederkehr der Sith, die die Jedi in große Sorge versetzt. Es gab zahlreiche Themen, die er zudem in sein Werk einfließen ließ, und die sich auch auf die Dramaturgie auswirkten. Zum einen das Thema der Dualität, das in Form der Charaktere sowohl bei der Persönlichkeit von einzelnen, als auch in Beziehungen zueinander wie zum Beispiel Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon zum Tragen kommt. Des Weiteren spielen Gleichgewichte eine große Rolle, das wohl umfassendste und auch populärste ist das zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite, und der Kampf zwischen deren Vertretern in Gestalt der Jedi und der Sith, bei dem jeweils eine Partei die Oberhand gewinnt, um schließlich wieder zurückgedrängt zu werden. Im Bezug auf die Lebewesen wird auch das dritte Thema deutlich – die Symbiose. So leben zum Beispiel sowohl Midi-Chlorianer und Menschen als auch die Völker der Gungans und der Naboo gemeinsam zum gegenseitigen Nutzen, anstatt um ein und denselben Lebensraum zu streiten. Die Fertigstellung des Drehbuches erforderte insgesamt zwei Jahre, da Lucas viel Zeit mit Recherchen und dem sorgfältigen Anpassen an die Klassische Trilogie zubrachte, und zum anderen auch nebenbei noch mehrere Unternehmen zu führen hatte. Ganz fertig war es jedoch bis zum letzten Handgriff an Die dunkle Bedrohung nicht, da noch während der Dreharbeiten und auch später beim Schnitt Änderungen und Umbauten vorgenommen wurden. Rick McCallum, der bereits die Special Edition produziert, bei Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones mitgewirkt hatte und schon davor bei einem Spielfilm Lucas' Partner gewesen war, begann mit der Planung für die Dreharbeiten noch bevor das Drehbuch fertig war. Nach der Fertigstellung entstanden aus den geschriebenen Anweisungen 3.500 gezeichnete Storyboards, die eine grobe Vorstellung dessen geben sollten, was später im Film zu sehen sein würde. Lucas ging die kleinen Skizzen, die man auf mehrere große Styroporplatten geheftet hatte durch und machte Markierungen, um festzuhalten ob man diejenige Einstellung übernehmen oder verändern sollte. Für die Spezialeffekt-Aufnahmen wurden danach noch sogenannte Videostoryboards erstellt, einfache Computeranimationen, die später als Orientierung dienen sollten. Entwurf einer Welt Entscheidend für einen Film wie Die dunkle Bedrohung ist neben der Handlung und den Darstellern das Aussehen und die Gestaltung der Umgebung. Sie muss zum einen anders sein als das, was die Zuschauer aus der Realität kennen und darf an manchen Stellen durchaus auch exotisch wirken, andererseits ist eine gewisse Vertrautheit nötig, damit die Bilder ihren Reiz entfalten können. Zudem sollte jede der vielen Welten, die im Laufe der Geschichte besucht werden, ihre eigene unverwechselbare Erscheinung erhalten, die sich aus der Landschaft, der Architektur, den Bewohnern, aber auch den Gegenständen zusammensetzt, die dort zu sehen sind. Um diesen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, war ein Team aus fähigen Zeichnern und Designern nötig; das Art Department, das seinen Sitz auf der Skywalker Ranch hatte. [[Bild:Konzepte-Besprechung.jpg|thumb|left|Lucas trifft sich mit dem art department.]] Man hatte bei der Zusammensetzung der Designabteilung auf eine Mischung aus talentierten Neulingen und erfahrenen Profis gesetzt. Einige kamen gerade erst von der Kunstakademie, McCallum hatte dafür zuvor mehrere Monate lang gezielt nach ihnen gesucht und mit seinen Mitarbeitern Tausende von Arbeitsproben ausgewertet. Andere hingegen, wie zum Beispiel der Produktionsdesigner Gavin Bocquet oder der Chef der Konzeptabteilung Doug Chiang waren schon länger im Geschäft und hatten sich in ihrem Arbeitsbereich bereits einen Namen gemacht. Um nun das umzusetzen, was Lucas sich für den Film vorstellte und auf einer immer länger werdenden Liste eintrug, traf sich das Team regelmäßig mit ihm, wobei man die einzelnen Entwürfe besprach und neue Aufgaben vergab. Die bereits erstellten Entwürfe wurden Lucas vorgelegt, der sie entweder verwarf, oder die Designer mit einigen Hinweisen daran weiterarbeiten ließ. Es dauerte etwas, bis sich das Team eingespielt hatte und die Arbeitsweise Routine geworden war, danach ging es jedoch umso besser voran. Tausende Entwürfe wurden im Laufe von zwei Jahren angefertigt, darunter zahllose Raumschiffe, Gebäude, Lebewesen, Gebrauchsgegenstände und Kleidungsstücke, die bis ins Detail ausgearbeitet waren. So wurden bei jeder Spezies Lebensraum, Nahrung, Verhalten und Anatomie berücksichtigt, um eine möglichst authentische und lebendige Welt zu erschaffen. Ebenso sorgfältig ging man bei technischen Gegenständen und Waffen vor, deren Funktionsweise und Benutzer beim Designprozess bedacht wurden. Beim technischen Design insgesamt wollte man sich vom eher industriellen Aussehen der Klassischen Trilogie abheben, was dazu führte, dass viele Luftfahrzeuge und Geräte eleganter und eher handgefertigt wirkten. Man wollte eine Art Blütezeit darstellen, die schließlich in Richtung der älteren Filme immer mehr verfällt, was dann auch im Design sichtbar wird. Diejenigen Konzepte, die abgesegnet wurden, ließ man schließlich vor Drehbeginn aus Metall, Kunststoffen und Textilien Realität werden. Alles, was sich auf diese Weise nicht umsetzen ließ, war Aufgabe von ILM, und entstand am Computer, wofür allerdings oft reale Modelle verwendet wurden. Ausstattung Kostüme und Masken thumb|Ein Kostümentwurf. Im Gegensatz zu den Kostümen der Klassischen Trilogie, die damals bewusst schlicht und unauffällig gestaltet worden waren, sollten die Kleidungsstücke in Die dunkle Bedrohung Aufsehen erregen und ausdrucksstark sein. Von den Jedi bis hin zur Bevölkerung der verschiedenen Welten mussten praktisch alle Wesen im Film mit passenden Kostümen eingekleidet werden, die entweder eine typische bzw. traditionelle Tracht darstellten, oder Gefühle und Stimmungen der Personen verdeutlichten. Das wohl aufsehenerregendste Beispiel in Sachen Bekleidung ist Padmé, die als Königin in ständig wechselnden, prächtigen Gewändern auftritt, die auch dem Anlass entsprechend gestaltet sind. Während der langen Entwurfsphase fertigte Ian McCaig eine Vielzahl von Entwürfen für die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke an. Dabei nahm er sowohl manche Dinge aus den alten Filmen, wie zum Beispiel die Jedi-Roben, als auch vollkommen neue und von irdischer Mode inspirierte Elemente zur Hilfe, und gestaltete so die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Bekleidung. Als Vorlage dienten unter anderem fernöstliche Trachten, zum Beispiel aus der Mongolei und aus Tibet, für die Jedi hingegen wurde eine eher mittelalterliche Linie verfolgt. Diese Konzepte vom Papier aus umzusetzen und daraus echte Kostüme für die Dreharbeiten zu machen war die Aufgabe von Trisha Biggar, die mit ihrem Team sämtliche Stücke von Hand fertigte. Alle möglichen Arten von Textilien und sogar Kunststoffe wurden verwendet, sodass eine große Bandbreite von Kleidungen für jeden denkbaren Träger und Zweck entstand. Jahrzehntealte Stickereien wurden in einzelne Kostüme eingearbeitet, andere hingegen enthielten sogar handverlesene Kieselsteine, die man in das Material einbettete. Allein die Haupt- und Nebendarsteller benötigten etwa zweihundertfünfzig Kostüme, mit den zusätzlichen mehr als fünftausend für die Statisten kam man schließlich auf fast sechstausend Stück, was nicht nur eine handwerkliche, sondern auch eine logistische Herausforderung darstellte – zumal auch Accessoires, wie zum Beispiel Schmuck, verwirklicht werden mussten. Rüstungen, Perlenketten, Waffengurte und Taschen wurden der jeweiligen Kleidung angepasst, und mussten auch von ihrem Design her der Kultur ihrer Hersteller entsprechen. Die Gestaltung der Kostüme und Gegenstände für den Planeten Naboo und dessen Bewohner zeigt dies besonders deutlich. thumb|left|Biggar und Lucas besprechen eine der Uniformen. Um die Umsetzung so perfekt wie möglich durchzuführen, traf sich auch die Kostüm- und Accessoireabteilung regelmäßig mit Lucas, denn schließlich konnte ein Strich auf Papier auf viele verschiedene Arten als Kleidung realisiert werden. Zudem musste berücksichtigt werden, ob die Kostüme bestimmte Bewegungen bei Actionszenen erlauben oder den Dreh im heißen Tunesien aushalten würden. Da eine große Menge fremdartiger Wesen im Film zu sehen sein sollten, und man gleichzeitig aber aus Kostengründen nicht allzu viele davon wie nötig als Computergraphik umsetzen wollte, benötigte man Masken, Anzüge und künstliche Gliedmaßen, damit menschliche Darsteller sie verkörpern konnten. Viele der Spezies tauchten bereits in der Klassischen Trilogie auf, sodass man deren Aussehen übernehmen und sich am alten Filmmaterial orientieren konnte. So holte man zum Beispiel alte Wookiee-Anzüge, die man einst für Chewbacca verwendet hatte, aus dem Archiv und frischte sie lediglich vor dem Gebrauch etwas auf. Die Methoden der Darstellung mussten allerdings verfeinert werden, da das Publikum inzwischen durch eine ganze Reihe von Science-Fiction-Filmen gewissermaßen verwöhnt war und deshalb höhere Ansprüche stellen würde, als noch vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt. Die Aufgabe des Teams von Nick Dudman, das sich um alle Arten von Kreaturen kümmerte, war es daher, die Aliens möglichst realistisch und lebendig wirken zu lassen, was eine Menge Arbeit bedeutete. Innerhalb von sechs Monaten entstanden in reiner Handarbeit Latexanzüge, Gesichtsmasken und Körperteile, die dann später von Schauspielern getragen werden sollten. thumb|Eine Maske wird angefertigt. Am Anfang der Anfertigung der einzelnen Stücke stand meist ein Abguss vom Gesicht oder den Armen und Beinen des jeweiligen Schauspielers, sodass die Verkleidung später gut saß. Auf dieser Grundlage fertigte die Kreaturenabteilung dann die benötigten Teile aus Silikon oder Latex an, je nachdem um welche Körperteile es sich handelte, und wie das Material als „Haut“ wirken sollte. Unter viele Masken wurden neben kleinen Polstern für die Form und künstlichen Augen auch sogenannte Animatronics-Elemente eingebaut. Diese erlauben viel differenziertere Mimik als diese früher möglich war, was für den Ausdruck von Gefühlen sehr wichtig ist, und die Charaktere dadurch wesentlich lebendiger und realer erscheinen lässt. Bestes Beispiel für die Arbeit mit Animatronics sind die Neimoidianer, die mithilfe solcher Masken zum Leben erweckt wurden. Während die Schauspieler mit ihrer Verkleidung herumliefen, und ihren Text mithilfe eines kleinen Mikrophons sprachen, bewegten bis zu zwei Techniker über Fernbedienungen, wie man sie aus dem Modellbau kennt, die Lippen, die Gesichtszüge und die Augen. Mit dem Einsatz von Computern, die vorher einstudierte Bewegungen in Perfektion wiedergeben und an die Masken übermitteln konnten, wurden dabei im Laufe der Prequels schließlich immer bessere Ergebnisse erzielt. Requisiten Für die Gestaltung einer möglichst authentischen Welt waren nicht nur die Dinge nötig, die die Darsteller am Körper trugen, sondern auch Alltagsgegenstände, Waffen und Verzierungen, die in jedem Bild zu sehen sind. Das Prop Department, also die Abteilung für Requisiten hatte also die Aufgabe, die verschiedensten Arten von Gegenständen zu gießen, zu schweißen, zu kleben und zu lackieren, sodass man sie später bei den Dreharbeiten verwenden konnte. Dabei orientierten sie sich sowohl an den zuvor erstellten Entwürfen für die verschiedenen Designs, und setzten einige bestimmte Gegenstände exakt um, ließen aber manchmal ihrer Phantasie auch einfach freien Lauf. So hieß es zum Beispiel einmal, sie sollten sich vorstellen, mit einer Art Verkaufsstand in der Innenstadt etwas anbieten zu wollen – nur eben nicht auf der Erde sondern auf Tatooine. Sie improvisierten mit dem was sie gerade in ihrer Werkstatt hatten, und auf diese Weise entstanden schließlich viele der Stände und Lädchen in den Straßen von Mos Espa, die nach Eigenbau aussehen sollten. Lucas kam des Öfteren vorbei und bekam eine Art Ausstellung der verschiedenen Gegenstände zu sehen, sodass er auf einen Blick möglichst viel von dem sah, was produziert wurde, und seine Meinung dazu abgeben konnte. thumb|left|Die Requisitenabteilung fertigt Waffen an. Viele der futuristisch wirkenden Objekte wurden aus Einzelteilen realer Geräte zusammengebaut, so war Qui-Gon Jinns Komlink zum Beispiel aus Teilen eines Damenrasierers zusammengesetzt, und auch die Küchengeräte in Anakins Zuhause wurden ähnlich hergestellt. Materialien und Teile, die außerdem noch verwendet wurden, waren unter anderem Hardware von Großrechnern, Flugzeugersatzteile, Metallschrott und Sperrholz, das man aus allen möglichen Quellen, vom Schrottplatz bis hin zur U.S. Air Force, bezogen hatte. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit wurde den zahlreichen Waffen gewidmet, sowohl den Blastern als natürlich auch den Lichtschwertern. Beide konnten nach einem ähnlichen Verfahren wenn nötig in großer Stückzahl gefertigt werden, was bei den Schusswaffen durch die häufige Verwendung im Film und bei den Schwertern durch die Stunts und den Verschleiß bedingt war. Von sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Originalen der Waffen wurden Abgüsse genommen, aus denen man wiederum Gussformen herstellte. Eine spezielle Kunstharzmischung wurde anschließend eingefüllt, verhärtete sich, wurde zurechtgefeilt und später lackiert, was die fertigen Exemplare wie echt wirken ließ – solange man sie nicht in der Hand hatte. Für Stuntrequisiten wurde statt des Harzes eine Gummimischung verwendet, um das Verletzungsrisiko zu senken. Casting 1995 begann man mit der Suche nach geeigneten Darstellern für die verschiedenen Haupt- und Nebenrollen, die es zu besetzen gab. Woher die einzelnen Schauspieler letzen Endes kamen, oder ob sie bereits international bekannt waren, hatte dabei keinerlei Bedeutung für Lucas, da für ihn einzig und allein ihre Leistung wichtig war. Die Casting-Direktorin Robin Gurland hatte so frei Hand bei ihrer Suche, und bezog sowohl Stars als auch vollkommen unbekannte Darsteller in ihre Fahndung mit ein. Zwei Rollen, auf die es besonders ankam, waren die des kleinen Anakin und des jungen Obi-Wan, die man beide bereits als Schlüsselfiguren der älteren Filme kannte. Eine Fehlbesetzung konnte man sich also unter keinen Umständen leisten, denn schließlich musste sich Die dunkle Bedrohung mitsamt dem Rest der Prequels möglichst nahtlos an sie anfügen, und die Fans würden Schlamperei wohl nicht verzeihen. Wie bei gewöhnlichen Castings auch stellte man einen immer kleiner werdenden Kreis aus möglichen Darstellern für einen bestimmten Hauptcharakter zusammen, bis schließlich nur noch ein paar wenige übrig blieben. Lucas traf sich persönlich mit jedem einzelnen, und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über die unterschiedlichsten Themen, Star Wars ausgenommen. Ihm ging es weniger um die Begeisterung der Darsteller für das Projekt und ihre Qualifikationen, als um ihre Persönlichkeit und ihre Wesenszüge, da dies seiner Auffassung nach sowohl für die einzelnen Figuren, als auch für die gesamte Besetzung als Einheit wichtig war. Für die Verkörperung der beiden Jedi benötigte man einen starken und sehr präsenten Darsteller mit Ausstrahlung, dem man die Rolle als weiser und erfahrener Jedi-Meister abnehmen würde, und einen anderen, der als dessen engagierter Schüler auftreten konnte, und dabei gleichzeitig eine erkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Alec Guinness haben musste, der Ben Kenobi in der Klassischen Trilogie gespielt hatte. Für beide fand man früh viel versprechende Kandidaten; den aus Nordirland stammenden Liam Neeson und den jungen Schotten Ewan McGregor. Lucas setzte sich über die Wünsche der Produktion nach möglichst vielen Schauspielern aus den USA in den Hauptrollen hinweg, da er in den beiden jeweils genau das fand, was er gesucht hatte. Ähnlich verlief es auch bei Pernilla August, die Anakins Mutter Shmi verkörpern sollte. Fest von vornherein eingeplant waren dagegen Ian McDiarmid als Palpatine und Anthony Daniels als C-3PO, da beide ihre Figur bereits früher schon verkörpert hatten, und sie daher besser kannten und auch darstellen konnten, als es einem neuen Schauspieler je möglich gewesen wäre. Dreharbeiten Planung thumb|Ein Tagesdrehplan. Bereits bei der Produktion der Serie um den jungen Indiana Jones hatte McCallum eine, wie er es ausdrückte, „''neue Art des Filmemachens''“ entwickelt, die auch bei der Verwirklichung von Die dunkle Bedrohung eingesetzt werden sollte. Das bedeutete erstens, für die Gestaltung viele junge, noch unbekannte Talente einzusetzen, so wie man es im Vorfeld bereits bei der Auswahl der Designer getan hatte. Zweitens setze man statt der üblichen bis zu hundert Mitarbeitern großen Filmteams kleinere von im Schnitt etwa dreißig Leuten ein, die kostengünstiger und besser zu koordinieren waren. Man griff drittens so oft wie möglich auf digitale Technologie zurück, um Kosten für aufwändige Kulissen und exotische Drehorte einzusparen. Viertens brauchte man schließlich auch ein großes Studio, in dem man Sets für eventuelle Nachdrehs stehen lassen konnte, ohne – wie sonst üblich – Kulissen ständig schnellstmöglich auf- und abzubauen. Dies war nötig, da das gesamte Produktionskonzept der nachträglichen Entwicklung der Handlung sehr viel Freiheit lassen sollte. Wollte man nach Drehbeginn zugunsten der Dramaturgie doch noch anders vorgehen als ursprünglich geplant oder bestimmte Szenen neu filmen, konnte man dank flexibler Verträge mit den Schauspielern und den stehenden Kulissen ebendies deutlich einfacher umsetzen, als dies sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Diese Methode, kombiniert mit einem straffen Zeitplan und gründlicher Vorbereitung, sollte die Kosten gering halten und dabei gleichzeitig bestmögliche Ergebnisse sowohl in Sachen Qualität als auch Inhalt des Films erreichbar machen. Um den gewaltigen Aufwand, der sich schon in der Planungsphase abzeichnete, koordinieren zu können, erstellte man detaillierte Drehpläne und verteilte das Tagesgeschäft auf ein fähiges Team aus Regieassistenten, die für von der Einteilung am Set bis hin zur Versorgung der Darsteller alle Aufgaben überwachten und arrangierten. In der Praxis bedeutete dies, von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang in Aktion zu sein, und von der Anreise der Schauspieler über die Vorgänge im Studio und schließlich den Schluss des Drehtages alles im Blick zu behalten und dem Regisseur somit alles vom Hals zu halten, was nicht die spätere Erscheinung des Films betraf. Die Leavesden Studios Schon die Klassische Trilogie war in England entstanden, und mit Die dunkle Bedrohung wurde diese Tradition fortgesetzt. Es war allerdings weniger Nostalgie als ein klarer organisatorischer Vorteil, der für McCallum den Ausschlag gab, sich für die Leavesden Studios in der Nähe von London zu entscheiden. Dieser ehemalige Flugplatz und späterer Standort für die Produktion von Rolls Royce-Flugzeugmotoren bot sowohl neun unabhängige, große Studios und ein weitläufiges Außengelände von mehr als vierzig Hektar, als auch die Möglichkeit, komplett für zweieinhalb Jahre gemietet zu werden. Für den geplanten Produktionsablauf war dies geradezu ideal, und man griff zu, sodass im August 1996 unter Bocquets Leitung mit dem Aufbau der Kulissen begonnen werden konnte. In mehrmonatiger Arbeit entstanden Fassaden, Innenräume und auch größere Einzelobjekte, wie zum Beispiel die Podrenner, die in Handarbeit gefertigt wurden. Dabei orientierte man sich größtenteils an den Entwürfen des Art Departments, die tatsächliche Umsetzung verlangte jedoch – ähnlich wie bei den Requisiten – auch Improvisationsfähigkeiten. Neben Sperrholz, Maschendraht, Bauschaum und Styropor kamen unter anderem auch Metallteile vom Schrott und im Falle der Pods auch Flugzeugteile zum Einsatz. Letztere hatte sich das Team auf einem Luftwaffenstützpunkt in Arizona besorgt, eine preiswerte Alternative zum vollständigen Eigenbau. Die insgesamt sechzig Sets wurden von kleinen Teams nacheinander errichtet, und dabei möglichst flexibel gehalten, damit man noch kurz vor Drehbeginn Änderungen vornehmen konnte. Lucas verwarf nämlich des Öfteren Kameraeinstellungen nach Tests an Miniaturmodellen der Kulissen wieder, um die Wirkung zu verbessern. Auf den meisten Sets wurden außer den gewöhnlichen Kulissenteilen auch Bluescreens aufgebaut, damit sich die relativ begrenzten Sets in eine völlig andere, am Computer erschaffene Umgebung einfügen ließen. thumb|left|Lucas steht wieder hinter der Kamera. Nach über zwei Jahren Schreiben, Entwerfen, Basteln und Planen begann am Morgen des 26. Juni 1997 der erste Drehtag für Die dunkle Bedrohung. Zwanzig Jahre war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt her, dass George Lucas zuletzt Regie geführt hatte. Die letzten Dreharbeiten an einem Star Wars-Film lagen ebenfalls bereits fünfzehn Jahre zurück. Für die Leitung am Set waren neben dem ersten Regieassistenten Chris Newman, der die Verbindung zwischen Regisseur und Crew darstellte, der erste Kameramann David Tattersall und John Knoll, der für die Spezialeffekte zuständig war, verantwortlich. Trotz zeitaufwändiger Bluescreen-Aufnahmen wollte man einen Durchschnitt von 36 gefilmten Einstellungen pro Tag erreichen, sodass sich die Hauptdreharbeiten in fünfundsechzig Tagen abwickeln ließen. Viele Fragen waren noch unmittelbar vor Beginn der ersten Aufnahmen zu klären, sodass die Leitung um Lucas alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Als schließlich die Schauspieler kostümiert am Set eintrafen, erschien es jenen Crewmitgliedern, die bereits an der Klassischen Trilogie mitgewirkt hatten, „''als hätten wir die Zeit um zwanzig Jahre zurückgedreht''“, wie McDiarmid es ausdrückte. Auf dem Plan standen für den ersten Tag unter anderem die Szene der Beratung von Darth Sidious alias Palpatine mit seinem Schüler Darth Maul auf einem Balkon auf Coruscant und das Gespräch zwischen Palpatine als Senator mit Königin Amidala. Die Tatsache, dass bis zu drei Viertel der Aufnahmen vor Bluescreens stattfinden sollten, machte für die Hauptdarsteller eine gewisse Eingewöhnungszeit nötig, denn kein einziger von ihnen hatte je vor einem solchen gespielt. Nachdem dieser Umstand für die Darsteller zur Normalität geworden war und sich die anfängliche Überschwänglichkeit gelegt hatte, gingen die Dreharbeiten exakt nach Zeitplan voran, und auch der geplante Aufnahmendruchschnitt konnte eingehalten werden. thumb|Dreharbeiten in Caserta. Nach vier Wochen Arbeit in den Leavesden Studios machte die Crew einen kurzen Abstecher ins italienische Caserta, um vier Drehtage im dortigen Palast abzuarbeiten. Das Zeitfenster war zwar recht knapp, da das Bauwerk aber eine äußerst beliebte Touristenattraktion ist, konnte man sich glücklich schätzen, dort überhaupt drehen zu können. Dieser Viertagesplan war schon lange vorher mit der zuständigen Museumsleitung ausgehandelt worden und sollte die Zeit so gut wie möglich nutzbar machen. In der besucherfreien Zeit von Mittag bis Mitternacht entstanden zahlreiche Szenen für den Palast von Theed, ein paar Kulissen mussten allerdings in Leavesden gebaut werden, da entweder Pyrotechnik eingesetzt werden sollte, oder die gewünschten Räume nicht im Palast vorhanden waren. Das nächste Ziel der Produktion war Tunesien, das gesamte Team reiste daher gleich nach den Dreharbeiten in Caserta in Richtung Süden ab. Dreh in Tunesien In der Wüste Tunesiens, in der bereits für Eine neue Hoffnung gedreht worden war, sollten auch die Außenaufnahmen von Tatooine für Die dunkle Bedrohung realisiert werden. Die dafür nötigen Kulissen entstanden buchstäblich aus dem Nichts nördlich der Stadt Tozeur, in der später in einem Hotel das Produktionsbüro eingerichtet wurde. Die gesamte Filmcrew nach den Arbeiten in Italien nun mitsamt Ausrüstung, Kostümen und Reqisiten in den tunesischen Westen zu verfrachten stellte eine logistische Herausforderung dar, da auch die Kosten zu berücksichtigen waren. Die Lösung war schließlich, das gesamte Material in ein russisches Großraumfrachtflugzeug (wohl eine Antonov) zu verladen, und in einem Schritt zu transportieren. thumb|left|Besprechungen für eine der Szenen. Die Straßenkulissen waren aus Holz, Maschendraht und Bauschaum gefertigt, sodass sie leicht und kostengünstig, gleichzeitig aber auch einfach zu gestalten waren. Die Bauarbeiten nahmen im Vorfeld der Dreharbeiten etwa zwölf Wochen in Anspruch. Die Dächer ließ man dabei in der Regel weg, damit sich für kurzfristige Änderungen am Blickwinkel der Kamera am oberen Rand ein Bluescreen anbringen ließ, mit dem man die Fassade später digital vergrößern konnte. Insgesamt einen Kilometer blauen Stoff hatte das Filmteam dabei, an derartigen Veränderungen der Sets musste also nicht gespart werden. Durch das intensive Tageslicht konnte außerdem die aufwendige Beleuchtung, die man im Studio noch gebraucht hatte, und für die eigens Spezialscheinwerfer eingesetzt worden waren, weggelassen werden, was zusätzliche Zeitersparnis bedeutete. Der unangenehme Nebeneffekt der starken Sonneneinstrahlung waren Temperaturen bis zu fünfzig Grad Celsius, die Mannschaft und Material gleichermaßen belasteten. Wer und was nicht unbedingt gebraucht wurde, verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich im Schatten, und auch für ausreichend Wasser musste immer gesorgt sein. Einen besonders strapaziösen Job hatten die Darsteller und Statisten, die als Aliens verkleidet in Gummianzügen und Masken herumlaufen mussten. Um dies so erträglich wie möglich zu machen, wurden die Einstellungen ohne die Masken geprobt und erst am Schluss wurde dann die Gummihaut übergezogen. Für längere Szenen stand zudem auch eine kleine Zahl von Anzügen mit Kühlvorrichtung zur Verfügung, wie zum Beispiel Ahmed Best ihn trug. thumb|Die Überreste der Podrenner. Als sich eines Abends über der Region ein Unwetter zusammenbraute, tat der Großteil der Crew dies als ungefährlich ab und machte sich unbekümmert auf den Rückweg zur Stadt. Lucas jedoch, der sich bei diesem Anblick an einen Sandsturm während der Dreharbeiten zu Eine neue Hoffnung erinnerte, sollte mit seinem schlechten Gefühl Recht behalten. In der Nacht fegte dann tatsächlich ein heftiger Sturm über das Gebiet hinweg, der Drehort in der Wüste war am nächsten Morgen kaum noch wieder zu erkennen. Nachdem das Filmteam sich in der Frühe zunächst stundenlang den Weg dorthin gebahnt hatte, fand es ein Trümmerfeld aus umgeworfenen Kulissen, zerstörten Podrennern, zerrissenen Zelten und überall verstreut liegenden Requisiten und Kostümen vor. In diesem Chaos weiterzuarbeiten schien undenkbar, bis man feststellte, dass das Set der Landerampe des Raumschiffs der Königin fast unversehrt geblieben war. Unterstützt von zahlreichen Einheimischen und sogar Soldaten der tunesischen Armee, die Sand fortschaufelten, Kulissen aufrichteten und Kleinteile zusammensuchten, begann das Team mit den Aufräumarbeiten. Nachdem eintausendvierhundert Kostüme ausgegraben, repariert und gereinigt, zahllose Requisiten wieder instand gesetzt und nachproduziert und die beschädigten Kulissen entweder geflickt oder neu errichtet waren, gingen die Dreharbeiten wieder weiter wie zuvor – von ein paar kleinen Pannen mit frischer Farbe und ähnlichem einmal abgesehen. Indem die Szenen an der Schiffskulisse vorgezogen und der Rest des Drehplans auf die Aufräumarbeiten abgestimmt wurden, gelang es gegen alle Erwartungen, die Dreharbeiten am Ende ohne einen einzigen verlorenen Tag abzuschließen. Darsteller, Mitarbeiter und Produktionsleitung wurden anschließend samt Ausrüstung und Filmmaterial zurück nach England transportiert, wo die letzten fehlenden Szenen in den Leavesden Studios gedreht werden sollten. Dazu zählten sowohl einige Innenaufnahmen des Königlichen Raumschiffs und des Jedi-Rates, als auch das dramatische Lichtschwertduell zwischen Darth Maul und den Jedi in Theed. Actionszenen Da Die dunkle Bedrohung nicht nur Dialoge, Landschaften und exotische Wesen enthalten sollte, musste auch für Explosionen, Schusswechsel und Schwertkämpfe gesorgt werden. Zwar entstanden viele Actionszenen, vor allem für das Podrennen und die Schlacht von Naboo am Computer, auf live gefilmte Aufnahmen mit echten Schauspielern konnte man dennoch nicht verzichten. Das zweite Filmteam, second unit genannt, hatte daher die Aufgabe Actionszenen zu drehen, was meist im Studio vor Bluescreens und minimalen Kulissen geschah. Verantwortlich für die Stunts und die Kampfchoreographien war Nick Gillard, der als Chef der Stunt-Crew und Schwertmeister mit einem achtköpfigen Team an der Produktion mitarbeitete. thumb|left|Eines der Katapulte im Einsatz. Stunts im engeren Sinne bedeutete im Falle von Die dunkle Bedrohung vor allem Sprünge und Saltos, die während der Kämpfe zu sehen sind, den größeren Teil der Arbeit machten die Schwertkämpfe und das dafür nötige Training aus. Die herkömmliche Vorgehensweise für Sprünge und dergleichen besteht aus dünnen Drähten und einem Geschirr für die Schauspieler, an denen sie eingehängt und bewegt werden können, die Aufhängung wird später im Filmmaterial digital entfernt. Da dieses Verfahren in Gillards Augen mehr schwebend als wirklich fliegend wirkt, griff man auf eine andere Technik zurück. Die Darsteller bzw. die Stuntmen stellten sich auf mit Stickstoffdruck betriebene Katapulte, die sie auf Knopfdruck durch die Luft beförderten. Sowohl der Flug als auch die Landung wirkte dadurch dynamischer und realistischer, genau das, was man in Verbindung mit den Schwertkämpfen haben wollte. Ray Park, der sowohl Darsteller des Darth Maul als auch hauptberuflich Stuntman war und daher seine Aktionen alle selbst ausführen konnte, setzte dabei mit einem zwölf Meter weiten Sprung mit Rückwärtssalto den Höhepunkt. Nick Gillard war, neben seiner Funktion als Verantwortlicher für die Stunts, als Schwertmeister derjenige, der den Kampfstil der Jedi am entscheidendsten beeinflusste. Da Lucas einen viel lebendigeren, schnelleren und dynamischeren Kampf haben wollte, machte sich Gillard daran, verschiedenste Elemente aus der Realität, vom Kendo bis zum Holzfällen, zu einen neuartigen Form zu verschmelzen, dem Lichtschwertkampf. Darsteller und Stuntmen trainierten wochenlang gemeinsam, um später im Film als glaubwürdige Meister dieser Disziplin auftreten zu können. Neeson und McGregor lernten schnell und waren schließlich genauso gut und vor allem genauso schnell wie ihre Doubles und Ray Park, sodass sie ihre Kampfszenen fast komplett selbst ausführen konnten. Es wurden immer Abfolgen von ein paar Bewegungen einstudiert und gefilmt, welche später zu einer kompletten Kampfsequenz zusammen geschnitten wurden. Die Klingen, mit denen die Schauspieler hantierten, waren selbstverständlich keine echten Lichtschwertklingen sondern Attrappen aus Aluminium, die später am Computer gegen die charakteristischen leuchtenden und brummenden Schwerter ausgetauscht wurden. Da sich beim Aufeinandertreffen der Waffen kleine Metallspäne lösten, die zum Beispiel im Auge Verletzungen hätten anrichten können, wurde das Aluminium zusätzlich mit einer Kunststoffschicht ummantelt. Als die Kampfszenen gedreht wurden, wurden täglich etwa zwanzig dieser Stuntklingen verbraucht, da sie bei den heftigen Zusammenstößen leicht verbogen und so jedes mal ausgewechselt werden mussten. Bis zum Ende der Dreharbeiten summierte sich die Zahl auf beinahe 300 demolierte Metallklingen''Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 55 Seite 15. Der Schwertkampf wurde für die Beteiligten bald zu Routine und sie hatten auch sichtlich Spaß daran. Die Umsetzung der Feuergefechte gegen die Besatzungstruppen war für die Darsteller hingegen gewöhnungsbedürftig. Zwar hatte man sie mit entsprechender Ausrüstung und Waffen aus der Requisitenabteilung ausgestattet, jedoch gab es die Gegner mit denen sie sich den Schusswechsel liefern sollten gar nicht. Die Schauspieler mussten sich die Droiden und deren Schüsse daher vorstellen, erst in der Nachbearbeitung des Films würde sich das ganze zu einer richtigen Schießerei zusammensetzen. Nicht nur die Soldaten, auch die Jedi mussten sich authentisch bewegen, obwohl es die anfliegenden Blasterschüsse, die sie mit dem Schwert abwehren sollten, natürlich genauso wenig gab. Gillard übte daher das Abwehren der nicht vorhandenen Strahlen einige Zeit mit McGregor und Neeson, bis das Ergebnis zufriedenstellend war. Postproduktion Nachdem am 30. September 1997, nach drei Monaten und 3.700 gefilmten Einstellungen, die Dreharbeiten planmäßig beendet waren, begann mit der Postproduktion der letzte Schritt zur Entstehung von Die dunkle Bedrohung. Die Nachbearbeitung des Films in Bild und Ton war ein äußerst aufwändiger Prozess, da es die meisten Schauplätze und einen Großteil der Geräusche nie in Wirklichkeit gab, und die Zuschauer dennoch eine glaubwürdige und lebendige Welt erleben sollten. Neunzig Prozent des gesamten Materials entfaltete erst nachträglich durch digitale Überarbeitung seine volle Wirkung, manche Szenen wurden sogar ausschließlich am Rechner gestaltet. Der richtige Schnitt und die passende Musik dazu mussten ebenfalls umgesetzt werden. All diese verschiedenen Teile zu einem vollwertigen Film zu vereinen sollte eineinhalb Jahre dauern und beschäftigte Hunderte von Mitarbeitern, vor allem bei ILM und auf der Skywalker Ranch. Optische Effekte Um jene Bilder zu erzeugen, die man zwar für den Film haben wollte, die aber nicht während der Dreharbeiten aufgenommen werden konnten, griff man auf verschiedene Methoden zurück, darunter sowohl altbewährte Filmtricks als auch Neuheiten, welche nie zuvor eingesetzt worden waren. Mehr als 450 Mitarbeiter von ILM – der Firma, die von Lucas vor Jahren für die Spezialeffekte der Klassischen Trilogie gegründet worden war – ließen kaum einen Meter Film unbearbeitet, und gaben all die exotischen Fahrzeuge, Wesen, Gegenstände und vor allem Umgebungen hinzu, die sich zu einem Großteil wohl niemals live hätten filmen lassen. Die ersten Vorbereitungen begannen mit den Storyboards, die einen groben Eindruck für die Einteilung der Szenen und die Anzahl der Effektaufnahmen vermitteln sollten. Schon zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt zeichnete sich ab, dass Die dunkle Bedrohung in Sachen optische Effekte wohl alles vorherige in den Schatten stellen würde. Weder McCallum noch die Vertreter von ILM selbst waren sich sicher, ob sich dieses gewaltige Pensum überhaupt bewältigen lassen würde. Man musste buchstäblich tief in die Trickkiste greifen, einige Techniken wurden sogar im Laufe der Arbeiten eigens entwickelt und sollten schon bald zum Standard im internationalen Filmgeschäft werden. thumb|Vorher-Nachher-Vergleich einer Aufnahme für den [[Galaktischer Senat|Galaktischen Senat.]] Eine der maßgeblichen Methoden, für die sowohl während des Drehs als auch im Nachhinein viel Zeit investiert wurde, war der exzessive Gebrauch der Bluescreens. Drei Viertel des Filmmaterials waren unter Einsatz dieser speziellen Hintergründen entstanden, was für Darsteller und Trickspezialisten gleichermaßen eine Herausforderung darstellte. Nachdem in den Einzelbildern der blaue Teil, an dem auf dem Set der Bluescreen gewesen war, entfernt worden war, ließ sich dieser Teil des Bildes beliebig ersetzen. Mithilfe der Computeranimation, genannt CGI (Computer Generated Imagery), konnte man also aus dem eher kleinen Set des Tagungsraums des Jedi-Rates ein Zimmer hoch über Coruscant machen, das einen Panoramablick über die Stadt bietet, wo zuvor lediglich blauer Stoff gewesen war. John Knoll, neben Dennis Muren und Scott Squires einer der drei Leiter für die Abteilung optische Effekte, hatte für die Verwertung des Bluescreen-Filmmaterials eigens ein Programm geschrieben, das bläuliche Reflexionen auf glatten Oberflächen am Set herausfilterte. Der computergenerierte Hintergrund orientierte sich an den Entwürfen der Konzeptabteilung, und wurde Stück für Stück gestaltet, ausgeleuchtet und berechnet. Da nicht selten auch Kameraschwenks vor den Bluescreens ausgeführt wurden, musste man computergeschaffene Objekte und Umgebung daran angepasst werden. Um exakte Daten über die Bewegung und Einstellungen der echten Kamera zu erhalten verwendete man für solche Aufnahmen das sogenannte motion-control-Verfahren, das ausgerechnet für die Produktion der Klassischen Trilogie erstmals in großem Stil eingesetzt worden war – wenn auch zu einem anderen Zweck. Jede Kamerakonfiguration und deren Änderungen wurden aufgezeichnet und später mit den Programmen zur 3D-Darstellung nachempfunden. Beim Zusammensetzen der verschiedenen Bildbestandteile, dem compositing, kamen echtes Bild und digitaler Hintergrund schließlich zusammen und ergaben den gewünschten Eindruck. thumb|left|Arbeiten an einem Computermodell. Viele der Wesen, die das art department zu Beginn der Produktion entworfen und gestaltet hatte, ließen sich mithilfe von Modellen oder mittels verkleideter Darsteller nicht umsetzen, und mussten daher am Computer entstehen. Am Anfang stand meist ein Gipsmodell und Zeichnungen der betreffenden Figur, die von den Designern angefertigt worden waren. War ein solches Modell vorhanden, wurde es mit einem 3D-Scanner erfasst und anschließend zu einem vollständigen Charakter ausgearbeitet, ansonsten nahm man die Skizzen als Anhaltspunkt und kreierte das Computermodell sozusagen aus dem Nichts. Zu jedem der Figuren überlegten die Computerdesigner sich glaubhafte Bewegungsabläufe und Verhaltensweisen, wobei sie sich auf die anatomischen Studien und biologischen Vorüberlegungen der Konzeptabteilung stützten. Auch die Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation entstanden digital, da man sie aufgrund ihrer Proportionen mittels Puppentrick oder Verkleidungen ebenfalls nicht darstellen konnte. Nachdem die Form der Modelle festgelegt war, begann man mit der eigentlichen Animation. Dem Großteil der weniger wichtigen Charaktere und Figuren wurde mit der sogenannten Keyframe-Animation Leben eingehaucht. Bei dieser Methode setzt man einzelne Positionen von Objekten oder auch Formen für jeweils ein bestimmtes Einzelbild (keyframe) fest, der Computer errechnet aus diesen Angaben dann eine flüssige Bewegung, die sich in ihrer Stärke und Geschwindigkeit im Nachhinein beeinflussen lässt. Für wichtigere Charaktere, wie Jar Jar zum Beispiel, nutzte man eine damals noch recht junge Technik, das motion capture-Verfahren. Ein Darsteller, in diesem Beispiel Ahmed Best, wird mit kleinen reflektierenden Kügelchen versehen, deren Position in einem Raum mit zahlreichen Spezialkameras aufgenommen wird. Bewegt sich der Schauspieler, kann diese Bewegung mithilfe der Markierungen genau aufgezeichnet und in einem digitalen Bewegungsschema festgehalten werden. Dieses lässt sich anschließend auf ein beliebiges Computermodell übertragen, das sich dann genauso verhält wie die menschliche Vorlage im Studio. Fließende und natürliche Bewegungen und Gesten ließen sich so viel einfacher, mit deutliche besserem Ergebnis und oft auch schneller erreichen als es mit Keyframe-Animation möglich gewesen wäre. Auch die Mimik war entscheidend für die Wirkung der Figuren, weshalb auch hier so sorgfältig wie möglich gearbeitet wurde. Viele der Computerdesigner hatten Spiegel in ihrer Nähe stehen, um ihre eigene Ausdrucksweise zu studieren, nicht selten hatten die Charaktere daher gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit ihren Schöpfern. thumb|Lucas mit zwei Referenzhilfen für die Beleuchtung. War das Bewegungsmuster samt Mimik ausgearbeitet, folgten die letzten Schritte, die Feinarbeit an Äußerlichkeiten und die Eingliederung in den Film. Die zuvor eher grob gestalteten und einfarbigen Modell erhielten nun runde Formen, Details und auch eine digitale „Haut“, Textur genannt, die zum Schluss auf den Körper aufgebracht wurde. Das „Enveloping“, ein spezielles Verfahren für die Oberflächengestaltung, sorgte schließlich dafür, dass bei Bewegungen des Modells keine Lücken oder Risse in der Textur entstanden. Zum Schluss wurden die Computercharaktere in den Film eingebaut, wobei besonders auf die Beleuchtung geachtet wurde, die mit der des jeweiligen Sets übereinstimmen sollte. Wichtige Hilfsmittel für diese Arbeit an den Computermodellen waren zum einen echte Modelle der Figuren, die zur Probe am Set aufgestellt wurden, zum anderen bediente man sich fußballgroßer Kugeln mit einer matten und einer spiegelnden Seite. Mit beiden ließen sich Lichteinfall und Lichtquellen genau einschätzen und später umsetzen, was zu deutlich verbesserten Ergebnissen führte. Für zentrale Charaktere wurden außerdem Platzhalter als Orientierung und Referenzobjekte bei den Dreharbeiten verwendet, dies war auch der Grund weshalb Ahmed Best als Jar Jar verkleidet beim Dreh anwesend war, und dennoch am Ende ein computergenerierter Jar Jar zu sehen sein sollte (Näheres zu dessen Entstehung siehe Jar Jar Binks#Hinter den Kulissen). thumb|left|Podrenner-Modelle werden gefilmt. Neben dem CGI, mit dem man die Vorzüge der neuen Computertechnologie ausnutzen konnte, kam für Gebäude und Fahrzeuge der altbewährte aber noch lange nicht veraltete Modellbau zum Einsatz. Sechzig Modellbauer schufen aus Holz, Harz und Kunststoff Abbilder aller Art, von Miniaturen großer Raumschiffe bis hin zu lebensgroßen Droidenpuppen, die anschließend für Spezialeffekte gefilmt oder als Vorlage für Computermodelle verwendet wurden. Einige der Modellbauer hatten dagegen die eher undankbare Aufgabe, Objekte zu bauen, die später von einem Pyrotechniker gesprengt werden sollten. Beispiele für die Verwendung von Modellen sind unter anderem die Mos Espa Arena, die Panzer der Handelsföderation und der explodierende Schildgenerator der Gungans, bei deren Darstellung die Modellaufnahmen jedoch durch Computeranimation, zum Beispiel Umgebungen, ergänzt wurden. Ein ungewöhnlicher Fall hingegen war die Fahrt mit dem Bongo, da hier Wasserwesen und U-Boot animiert, die Felsumgebung jedoch zu Teilen im Modell gebaut wurde. Mittels blauem Licht und Nebel über der Nachbildung der Gänge entstand im Studio die gewünschte Unterwasserkulisse, die gefilmt und später als Hintergrund verwendet wurde. thumb|Der Schwertkampf vor und nach der Bearbeitung. Zu den wohl aufwändigsten Arbeiten zählten die optischen Feinheiten, darunter Leuchteffekte und Korrekturen, die zum Teil Bild für Bild durchgeführt werden mussten. Da am Set weder Blasterschüsse umher flogen, Schilde leuchteten noch Lichtschwerter glühten, waren alle diese Elemente Aufgabe von ILM, und wurden im Gegensatz zu den Modell und 3D-Aufnahmen nicht in den Film integriert, sondern direkt in das digitalisierte Filmmaterial eingearbeitet. Die Lichtschwertklingen, die man in der Klassischen Trilogie noch mit einem photochemischen Prozess realisiert hatte, erstellte man für Die dunkle Bedrohung am Computer, indem jedes Einzelbild für sich sozusagen bemalt wurde. Bei einer Bildfrequenz von 24 Bildern pro Sekunde bedeutete dies 1.440 Arbeitsschritte für nur eine Minute Film. Auch die rot leuchtenden Barrieren im Energiegenerator von Theed, die während des Duells zu sehen sein sollten, sowie die von den Gungans verwendeten Geschosse erhielten ihr charakteristisches Aussehen in dieser Arbeitsphase. Alle abgeschlossenen Arbeiten wurden laufend in wöchentlichen Treffen mit Lucas und der Produktionsleitung besprochen, sodass Ergebnisse präsentiert, Änderungen vorgeschlagen und Verbesserungen durchgeführt werden konnten. Die Arbeiten an den Spezialeffekten wurden schließlich planmäßig am 23. April 1997 abgeschlossen, ILM hatte bis zu diesem Tag im Schnitt 35 Einstellungen pro Woche fertiggestellt. Nachdem nun alle optischen Bestandteile des Films zusammengefunden hatten, konnte das Material zu den endgültigen Szenen zusammen geschnitten werden. Die dunkle Bedrohung sollte der letzte Star-Wars-Film sein, den man mit herkömmlichem Filmmaterial drehte. Angesichts der intensiven digitalen Nachbearbeitung und der steigenden Qualität hochauflösenden Bandmaterials, die man mit Tests während der Produktion auslotete, war es ein logischer Schritt, für die beiden folgenden Episoden ausschließlich digitale Aufnahmen zu verwenden – wodurch bei der Postproduktion zeitaufwändiges Entwickeln und Digitalisieren überflüssig wurde. Schnitt Zwar war eine endgültige Fassung des Films erst nach der Fertigstellung des Filmmaterials samt Effekten möglich, die Arbeit von Paul Martin Smith, der schon bei der Serie um den jungen Indiana Jones für den Schnitt verantwortlich gewesen war, begann jedoch schon während der Dreharbeiten in Leavesden. Nachdem er dort gemeinsam mit einem kleinen Team die Entwicklungen und Änderungen während des Drehs mitverfolgt hatte, wurde bis kurz vor der Freigabe des Films zwei Jahre lang auf der Skywalker Ranch am Schnitt gearbeitet. Entscheidend für die Umsetzung von Lucas' Vorstellung, laut der der Schnitt den Film bestimmen sollte, war ein nicht-lineares Schneidesystem. Diese bahnbrechende Art, Filme zu gestalten, war schon in den 1980er-Jahren entstanden, sollte aber für Die dunkle Bedrohung erstmals voll ausgereizt werden. Was ein derartiges System ausmacht, ist die Möglichkeit, das Material beliebig zu verändern, zu verschieben und umgestalten zu können, was dem Regisseur mehr Freiheiten eröffnet als es durch die bloße Summe des Filmmaterials zu erreichen wäre. Nicht nur die Abfolge und Länge der Szenen sondern auch der Inhalt ließ sich damit so verändern, wie Lucas es haben wollte. Man konnte also die Position eines Schauspielers beliebig innerhalb einer Szene verändern oder aber innerhalb derselben Einstellung verschiedene Takes zweier Schauspieler miteinander kombinieren. Voraussetzung dafür war die Digitalisierung des Filmmaterials, denn schließlich wäre es undenkbar, an echtem Film herumzuschneiden und zu -kleben, was schließlich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan wurde. Mehrere Stunden Filmmaterial wurden schließlich auf gut zwei Stunden Kinofilm reduziert, ein Prozess, der für den Filmemacher nicht immer leicht aber notwendig für ein ansprechendes Ergebnis ist. Vor der endgültigen Fertigstellung samt aller Effekte erstellte das Schnitt-Team mit Lucas ein Rohfassung mit provisorisch eingefügten Video-Storyboards, die einem kleinen Kreis von Außenstehenden vorgeführt wurde. Man wollte testen, ob die Handlung schlüssig erscheinen würde, was dabei bemängelt wurde, besserte man später aus. Der Schneideprozess zog sich also bis zum Schluss durch die gesamte Produktion und wurde für Lucas zum wichtigsten Werkzeug, um seine Vision nach seinen Vorlieben zu präsentieren. Nachdrehs Nach Vorführung der Rohfassung und einigen Gesprächen wurde beschlossen, dass einige Szenen für ein besseres Ergebnis nochmals gefilmt oder sogar völlig neu entstehen mussten. Für eben diesen Fall, dass während der Entwicklung des Films Ungereimtheiten auftreten oder neue Dinge eingebracht werden sollten, hatte man schon im Vorhinein Zeit für nachträgliche Dreharbeiten eingeplant und sich die Studiofläche in Leavesden dafür gesichert. Im August 1998 begannen daher noch einmal Dreharbeiten, diesmal jedoch nur für eine handvoll Szenen, darunter auch die Schlussszene, die im Drehbuch in dieser Form überhaupt nicht vorgesehen war. Zum einen sollte das Abführen der besiegten Neimoidianer deutlich werden und die Gratulation für die siegreichen Bewohner von Naboo zum Ausdruck kommen, zum anderen musste Palpatine von seinem Erfolg bei der Wahl berichten und auf Anakin treffen. All dies wurde zu einer neuen Szene vereint, die in der endgültigen Fassung am Ende des Films zu sehen ist. Ein Beispiel für eine der Szenen, die stattdessen aufgrund von Unstimmigkeiten neu verfilmt wurde, ist die Szene in der sich die Jedi an Bord des Königlichen Raumschiffs mit dem Piloten über den ausgefallenen Hyperantrieb unterhalten. Ursprünglich war dies eine gelassene, schon fast langweilige Unterhaltung, die nicht recht zu dem dramatischen Effektfeuerwerk passte, mit dem ILM das Durchbrechen der Blockade ausgestattet hatte. Die neue Version wurde nun der Situation angepasst, um sie glaubwürdiger zu machen und die Spannung zu halten. Nachdem die drei kurzen Nachdrehphasen abgeschlossen waren, wurde dieses Material in die Endfassung des Films integriert. Vertonung Gleichzeitig mit den Arbeiten am Bildmaterial war auf dem Gelände der Skywalker Ranch ein weiteres Team damit beschäftigt, dem Film neben seinem Aussehen auch die passende Vertonung zukommen zu lassen. Die Tontechniker von Skywalker Sound unter der Leitung von Ben Burtt, der bereits an der Klassischen Trilogie als Toningenieur mitgewirkt hatte, war mit der Aufgabe betraut worden, Dialoge aufzuarbeiten, fremdartige Sprachen zu entwerfen, Filmmusik zu unterlegen und nicht zuletzt etwa eintausend neuartige Geräusche für Die dunkle Bedrohung herzustellen. Einiges konnte an die älteren Filme angelehnt, zum Teil sogar nach einer Auffrischung übernommen werden, so zum Beispiel R2-D2s unverwechselbaren Laute, Blasterschüsse oder das Brummen der Lichtschwertklingen. Burtts Arbeit begann damit, sich die Rohfassung des Films anzusehen, um einen Eindruck von den nötigen Sounds zu bekommen und sie nach Kategorien einzuteilen. Das wichtigste Werkzeug für die Erstellung der Töne und Geräusche war ein sogenanntes Synklavier, das mithilfe von Tasten bedient wird und in seiner Funktion vergleichbar mit einem Synthesizer ist. Nach einigen Experimenten und zunehmender Verfeinerung wurden aus den groben Tönen und Geräuschen langsam die endgültigen Sounds. Diejenigen, die sich nicht völlig künstlich herstellen ließen, wurden an die Realität angelehnt, sodass sie dem Publikum nicht vollkommen fremd erschienen. Bestes Beispiel dafür sind die Motorengeräusche der Podrenner, die echten Rennwagen aus den Fünfziger und Sechziger Jahren nachempfunden wurden, um die Stimmung eines spannenden Wettrennens zu unterstützen. Für organische Töne, so zum Beispiel für die Unterwasserlebewesen des Planeten Naboo, dienten statt Maschinen Tiere, in diesem Fall bevorzugt massige, die tiefe Laute von sich geben. In solchen Fällen machten sich Tontechniker oft selbst auf den Weg zu einem Exemplar des realen Vorbilds und machten Aufnahmen, die im Studio schließlich überarbeitet und gemischt wurden, da sie schließlich weder zu sehr noch zu wenig vertraut erscheinen sollten. Eine zusätzliche Aufgabe, die ebenfalls zur Vertonung zählte, war das Aufnehmen und Unterlegen von den Dialogen, für die die akustischen Voraussetzungen am Set zu schlecht gewesen waren oder bei denen Charaktere auftraten, die erst in der Nachbearbeitung des Films entstanden waren. Die Schauspieler und Sprecher fanden sich zu diesem Zweck im Tonstudio ein und sprachen ihre Dialoge nochmals durch, was natürlich sorgfältig auf die bereits gefilmten Einstellungen abgestimmt werden musste, um nicht den Eindruck einer schlampigen Synchronisation zu erwecken. Bei diesen Aufnahmen wurden nicht ausschließlich Englisch, sondern auch die verschiedenen Sprachen der exotischen Wesen gesprochen, die im Film vorkommen sollten. Die bauten entweder, wie zum Beispiel Huttisch, auf der Klassischen Trilogie auf oder wurden, wie die Sprache der Gungans, neu erfunden und dabei nicht selten aus Englisch in verschiedenen Dialekten und frei erfundenen Bestandteilen zusammengesetzt. Für derartige Aufgaben engagierte man bevorzugt Sprecher, deren Muttersprache nicht Englisch war, um die gewünschten fremdartigen Charakteristika zu erhalten und mit anderen Elementen vermischen zu können. thumb|John Williams dirigiert das Londoner Symphonieorchester. Der letzte entscheidende Teil der Produktion bestand darin, dem Film eine musikalische Untermalung zu geben. John Williams, der neben vielen bedeutenden Werken die legendäre Filmmusik für Eine neue Hoffnung und die beiden folgenden Filme kreiert hatte, willigte ein, auch für die Prequels diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Wie auch für Burtt war die Rohfassung des Films die Grundlage für ihn, mit deren Hilfe er sich ein Gefühl von dem machen zu können, was der Film brauchte. Neben den Anlehnungen an die Musik der Klassischen Trilogie, die ihm gleich beim ersten Blick wieder in den Sinn kam, musste etwas Frisches her, etwas das die veränderte Situation in Die dunkle Bedrohung verdeutlichen und die einzelnen, dem Publikum davor unbekannten Charaktere begleiten konnte. Der würdevolle Qui-Gon Jinn wurde daher ebenso berücksichtigt und in die Entwicklung miteinbezogen wie auch die gewaltige Armee der Föderation und der junge Anakin, dessen Thema Anleihen an die musikalische Gestaltung Vaders bekam. Vier Monate lang arbeitete Williams allein an der zweistündigen Begleitung, ohne dabei Rücksprachen mit Lucas zu halten, der ganz auf dessen Fähigkeiten vertraute. Als die Komposition schließlich stand, begannen die achttägigen Aufnahmen mit dem Londoner Symphonieorchester in den Abbey Road Studios, bei denen Lucas und auch McCallum anwesend waren. In jeder Hinsicht neu war Williams' Idee, einen Chor für die dramatische Passage des Duells zwischen den Jedi und Darth Maul zu verwenden. Seiner Vorstellung nach würde dies der Musik etwas Kraftvolles und schon beinahe Religiöses geben, das den schicksalhaften Kampf angemessen tragen sollte. Gemeinsam mit Geräuschen und Dialogen wurde die fertige Musik schließlich als Tonspur dem Film untergelegt, sodass Die dunkle Bedrohung im März 1999 als vollendet angesehen werden konnte. Fünf Jahre Zeit und die Arbeit von Hunderten von Menschen hatten aus einem groben Entwurf einen vollständigen Star-Wars-Film gemacht, der nun endlich an seinen Bestimmungsort gelangen sollte – ins Kino. Veröffentlichung ''Star Wars''-Fieber thumb|Das offizielle Teaser-Plakat. Die Vorfreude vieler Fans, die sich nach Ende der Klassischen Trilogie über Jahre gehalten hatte, wurde immer wieder von Gerüchten angeheizt, bis schließlich mit den ersten Publikationen über die Arbeiten an Die dunkle Bedrohung Gewissheit wurde, dass die Saga endlich einen Anfang finden würde. Die Veröffentlichung der Special Edition 1997 trug zudem ihr Übriges zu den hohen Erwartungen bei. Dies ging soweit, dass der Start der Trailer manche Leute dazu veranlasste, sich eine Kinokarte zu kaufen, nur um sich die Vorschau auf den heiß ersehnten Streifen anzusehen – und dann den Saal einfach wieder zu verlassen. Am 13. Mai 1999 war es schließlich soweit, Die dunkle Bedrohung feierte unter dem Originaltitel The Phantom Menace in den USA Premiere. Viele der Kinogänger rissen sich buchstäblich um die Karten, die ersten Vorstellungen waren restlos ausverkauft. Mehr als 431 Millionen US-Dollar spielte der Film allein dort in die Kassen ein. In Deutschland folgte der Kinostart erst drei Monate später, am 13. August, doch auch das hiesige Ergebnis von gut 51 Millionen Euro – was Platz 22 der erfolgreichsten Filme in Deutschland bedeutet – konnte sich sehen lassen. Insgesamt spielte Die dunkle Bedrohung mit etwa 130 Millionen Produktions- und Marketingkosten weltweit 922.380.000 US-Dollar ein und belegt damit Platz 7 der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten (Stand: 2. Januar 2008). Obwohl Die dunkle Bedrohung ein eindeutiger wirtschaftlicher Erfolg wurde, gab es doch einige kritische Stimmen. Während manch professioneller Kritiker darin einen Film sah, der nicht durch Finesse, sondern höchstens durch Effekte überzeugen kann, waren zahlreiche Fans unter anderem von der Figur des Jar Jar Binks wenig begeistert, der sich durch seine alberne Art doch deutlich vom trockenen Humor des bereits bekannten Droiden-Duos aus den alten Filmen abhob. Zumindest die jüngeren Zuschauer kamen mit ihm auf ihre Kosten. Allseits guten Anklang fanden trotz allem die aufwändigen Spezialeffekte, die in den folgenden beiden Filmen aufgrund der verbesserten Techniken noch übertroffen werden sollten. Es folgen einige Zitate aus Publikationen verschiedener Filmkritiker: DVD-Version thumb|Das Cover der DVD von 2001. Nachdem Die dunkle Bedrohung bereits auf VHS im Handel war, kam 2001 auch die DVD-Version auf den Markt. Der große Vorteil dabei lag in der Möglichkeit, zusätzliches Material hinzuzugeben, das für die Kinofassung zum Teil schweren Herzens weggelassen worden war, und den Zuschauern außerdem Einblicke in die Entstehung des Films zu gewähren. Lucasfilm machte davon reichlich Gebrauch, und stattete die zweiteilige DVD-Ausgabe mit umfangreichem Bonusmaterial aus. Neben Audiokommentaren von George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Ben Burtt, John Knoll und einigen weiteren wurde auch eine einstündige Making of-Dokumentation erstellt. Diese wird durch zwölf weitere kurze Filme in Form von Web-Dokumentationen und fünf Featurettes über die Effekte, die Handlung, die Kampfszenen, die Kostüme und auch die Ausstattung ergänzt, die im Gegensatz zum Making of jeweils nur wenige Minuten lang sind. Für besonders Interessierte wurde eine Linkfunktion zur entsprechenden Seite auf StarWars.com eingerichtet, wo ebenfalls eine große Fülle an Informationen bereitgestellt wird. Auch Fotos von den Dreharbeiten sowie internationale Filmplakate wurden in kleinen Galerien untergebracht, Lucasarts steuerte außerdem einen kurzen Einblick in die Entstehung von Starfighter bei. Das Musikvideo, das zu John Williams' Stück "Duel of the Fates" produziert worden war, fand ebenfalls seinen Weg in das Bonusmaterial. Einige Szenen, die man für die Kinovorführung weggelassen hatte, wurden wieder in den Film eingebaut, weshalb dieser um ein paar Minuten länger als das Original ist, andere hingegen wurden als „Zusätzliche Szenen“ samt Kommentaren zu ihrer Bedeutung und dem Grund ihres Fehlens dem Bonusmaterial hinzugefügt, sodass sie am Ende doch noch das Publikum erreichten. Wie bei allen anderen Lucasfilm-Produktionen wurde auch Die dunkle Bedrohung von THX, ebenfalls eine der Firmen in Lucas' Besitz, optisch und akustisch aufpoliert, bevor man sie zum Verkauf anbot. Adaptionen und Vermarktung Literatur Nach der Fertigstellung von Die dunkle Bedrohung wurde, wie bei den vorangegangenen Filmen, ebenfalls nach und nach Star-Wars-Literatur veröffentlicht, die entweder Handlungselemente der ersten Episode aufnahm, als Vorgeschichte diente, oder auch als Sachbuch Inhalt und Entstehung des Films behandelt. Unter den zahlreichen dazugehörigen Romanen findet sich zum Beispiel Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung, in dem die Filmhandlung vom Autor Terry Brooks nacherzählt wird, andere hingegen enthalten nur geringere Bezüge zur Vorlage. Auch in Form von einigen Comics wurden Adaptionen geschrieben bzw. gezeichnet, in denen unter anderem vorangegangene Geschehnisse einen bestimmten Charakter betreffend erzählt werden, so auch in Anakin Skywalker. Die Sachbücher schließlich, darunter auch die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie und Die Risszeichnungen, befassen sich im Detail mit Personen, Orten, Gegenständen oder Fahrzeugen, und liefern dazu Hintergrundinformationen, die im Film nicht dargelegt werden. Gänzlich auf die Realität bezogen sind hingegen Bücher wie The Making of Episode I, die sich umfassend mit der Produktion auseinandersetzen und in Zusammenarbeit mit der Filmcrew und dem Stab entstanden sind. Romane [[Bild:Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung.jpg|thumb|Das Cover des Episode I-Romans.]] *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Der dunkle Rivale *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Das Zeichen der Krone *Die Rächer der Toten *Der ungewisse Weg *Der bedrohte Tempel *Der Tag der Abrechnung *Die Suche nach der Wahrheit *Der gefährdete Frieden *Die tödliche Jagd *Das teuflische Experiment *Die riskante Rettung *Die Kraft der Verbundenheit *Das Ende der Hoffnung *Der Schrei nach Vergeltung *Die einzige Zeugin *Die innere Bedrohung *Darth Maul - Saboteur (engl.) *Cloak of Deception (engl.) *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger *Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung *Die schicksalhafte Täuschung *Die dunkle Gefolgschaft *Der Pfad der Erkenntnis *Der Weg des Padawan *Die Spur des Jedi *Tödliche Spiele *Meister der Täuschung *Die Akademie der Angst thumb|''Die dunkle Bedrohung'' als Comic. *Die Schattenfalle *Der Augenblick der Wahrheit *Wachablösung *Der trügerische Frieden *Die letzte Machtprobe Comics *Leben, Tod und die lebendige Macht *Zeichen der Rebellion *Darth Maul *Der Tod von Captain Tarpals *Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Qui-Gon Jinn *Königin Amidala Sachbücher thumb|''The Making of Episode I'', erschienen 1999 *Episode I – Die Risszeichnungen *Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *Alle Welten und Schauplätze *Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III *The Making of Episode I *The Art of Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Videospiele Nach der Veröffentlichung des Films machten die Mitarbeiter von Lucasarts sich daran, den Erfolg von Die dunkle Bedrohung auch im Bereich der Videospiele fortzusetzen. Alles, was in diesen Spielen gezeigt und erzählt werden sollte, musste auf den Kanon abgestimmt werden, damit keine unerwünschten Widersprüche entstanden. Nachdem die Handlung und das Spielprinzip abgesegnet worden waren, begannen die Arbeiten an den Computermodellen, darunter Umgebungen, Charaktere und Fahrzeuge, die entweder aus dem Film übernommen wurden oder aus neuen Designs entstanden, die an die Filmoptik angepasst wurden. Einer der großen Vorteile bestand darin, problemlos auf Originalgeräusche und -musik zurückgreifen zu können, was der Authentizität der Videospiele sehr zu gute kam. Die fertige Software reichte von Rennspielen wie Episode I Racer und Kampfflugsimulationen wie Starfighter und Battle for Naboo bis hin zu Action- und Rollenspielen, zu denen Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung und Jedi Power Battles zählen. Als nach ein paar Jahren LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel, das 2005 auf den Markt kam, produziert wurde, baute man auch dort Handlungselemente aus Die dunkle Bedrohung ein, wenngleich die Darstellung der Ereignisse in diesem Fall eher humorvoll als korrekt ist. *Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Spiel) *Jedi Power Battles *Starfighter *Battle for Naboo *Episode I Racer *LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel Merchandising Wie schon zur Zeit der Klassischen Trilogie wurde auch für Die dunkle Bedrohung eine breite Palette an Fan-Artikeln und Star Wars-geprägten Produkten auf den Markt gebracht. Da Die dunkle Bedrohung auch jüngeren Zuschauern gerecht wurde, machten Spielzeuge einen großen Anteil des Angebotes aus. Die Bandbreite der Merchandising-Produkte reichte schließlich von T-Shirts, Actionfiguren und Lichtschwertattrappen bis hin zu Postern, Pappaufstellern und Postkarten. Speziell für die jüngeren Fans gab es interaktive R2-D2-Modelle und kleine, bewegliche Lichtschwertkampf-Sets, auch die Firma LEGO steuerte mit der LEGO Star Wars-Serie Dutzende von Artikeln in Form der beliebten Bausätze bei. Der Kassenerfolg von Episode I setzte sich damit auch im Einzelhandel fort, der Erlös hieraus gelangte letztendlich genau zu demjenigen, der den Grundstein für den Kinoerfolg gelegt hatte - zu George Lucas. Deutsche Synchronsprecher Auszeichnungen Von den Mitwirkenden von Die dunkle Bedrohung wurden einige für verschiedene Film- und Medienpreise nominiert und zum Teil auch ausgezeichnet. Vom weltbekannten Oscar bis hin zur weniger begehrten „Goldenen Himbeere“ waren eine große Zahl von Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen darunter. Wie die Meinungen auch in diesem Fall auseinandergingen, zeigt unter anderem die Tatsache, dass Jake Lloyd einen Preis für Nachwuchsschauspieler gewann, gleichzeitig aber für die Goldene Himbeere als schlechtester Nebendarsteller nominiert war. Die folgende Liste ist lediglich eine Auswahl: Nominiert für: *''Oscar'' **Beste Visuelle Effekte **Bester Toneffektschnitt **Bester Ton *''Grammy'' - Beste Filmmusik-Komposition Gewonnene Auszeichnungen: *''Saturn Award'' - Beste Kostüme *''Saturn Award'' - Beste Spezialeffekte *BMI Film Music Award *Goldene Leinwand *MTV Movie Award - Beste Actionsequenz *''Sierra Award'' - Beste Kostüme *''Young Artist Award'' - Bester Kinderdarsteller / jugendlicher Schauspieler (Jake Lloyd) *''Video Premiere Award'' - Bestes DVD-Design *''Goldene Himbeere'' - Schlechtester Nebendarsteller (Ahmed Best als Jar Jar) Trivia thumb|right|Keira Knightley in falscher Schreibweise. *Der Name der Schauspielerin Keira Knightley, die eine der Zofen der Königin darstellt, wurde im Abspann falsch geschrieben: K''ie''ra Knightley. *Ganz am Ende des Abspanns kann man Darth Vaders mechanischen Atem hören, zwei komplette Atemzüge lang. Quellen *DVD-Bonusmaterial und Web-Dokumentationen zu Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung (siehe oben) *''The Making of Episode I'' *[http://www.djfl.de/entertainment/djfl/index.html Filmkritiken zu Die dunkle Bedrohung (Deutsch)] *[http://uk.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_wars_episode_i_the_phantom_menace/ Filmkritiken zu Die dunkle Bedrohung (Englisch)] *Episode I - The Phantom Manace auf der Internet Movie Database Einzelnachweise Weblinks * *Das Drehbuch *Wikipedia **Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung **Die erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten *Internet Movie Database **Episode I - The Phantom Manace **Liste der Auszeichnungen für Episode I *Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung im Filmspiegel *Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung bei BR-Online Kategorie:Filme bg:Епизод I Невидима Заплаха en:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace es:Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma fr:Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme it:Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma hu:Csillagok háborúja I: Baljós árnyak nl:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace no:Star Wars Episode I: Den skjulte trussel pl:Mroczne widmo pt:Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза sl:Vojna zvezd Epizoda I: Grozeča prikazen fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi I – Pimeä uhka sv:Star Wars Episod I: Det Mörka Hotet